Free as a bird
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: Tweek concluía que sería mejor ser un ave, pues todas esas preocupaciones se quedaría de lado, en la tierra, y él tendría alas para volar... luego llegó Christophe a su vida.


_Buenas... días o noches? NO lo sé realmente, hoy vuelvo con otra historia, pero esta vez, manejo una pareja de la que nunca había escrito: Tweek y Christophe :) aquellos paranoicos que detectan cada mentira del gobierno; en realidad esta historia iba a ser angst y Tweek iba a cometer una locura (estaba bastante deprimida cuando inicie a escribirlo, bueno, todo lo que escribo inicia siempre se concibe así, la tristeza y yo somos como uña y carne) pero luego vino Christophe a mi mente, y salvó el fic :D o eso espero._

_Ojalá les guste y dejen comentario de ser así :)_

* * *

Soundtrack sugerido:

My body is a cage – Arcade Fire

Empty room – Arcade Fire

Wake up – Arcade Fire

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park no es mío, y las canciones tampoco, cada uno tiene su respectivo dueño, los cuales mencionaría, pero son las dos de la mañana, tengo sueño, y tuve un día muy malo así que quiero terminarlo ya. Pero ya saben, nada es mío, yo solo retuerzo a los personajes a mi antojo pero no son míos.

* * *

**Free as a bird**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

Tweek amaba observar a las aves, sus cuerpos elegantes, sus ojos, sus picos de variados tamaños, sus delgadas patas, y sobre todo, la manera que desplegaban sus alas, desafiando a la ley de la gravedad mientras se alzaban en vuelo, alejándose del lugar donde sea que estuviesen, disfrutando del aire mientras se iban a otro sitio. Diario deseaba ser un ave; las aves eran libres, hermosas, astutas; sonaba mil veces mas cómodo ser un ave que un humano.

El rubio no había tenido una vida fácil; cierto, nunca pasó días sin comer como los McCormick, ni tuvo que ver a uno de su padres morir como le pasó a Clyde Donovan, pero siempre tuvo problemas con su paranoia, con su adicción al café, con su tartamudeo, tuvo que asistir a terapias varios años para poder controlar la mayor parte de su situación; mas todos esos problemas palidecieron a sus 12 años, cuando Tweek tuvo que ver la relación de sus padres morir, ninguna de las partes podía soportar aquella farsa, habían dejado de amarse hace años, así que después de una pesada ronda de insultos y malas palabras que Tweek pudo escuchar perfectamente desde su habitación, su madre salió de su casa, y el rubio no la volvió a ver hasta cuatro semanas después, una mano agarrando la de un hombre que no era su padre y en la otra tenía los papeles de divorcio y de derechos de paternidad. Su madre quería quedarse con él, pero al final, por motivos socioeconómicos, ganó su padre, Tweek no hubiese podido decidir aunque lo hubiese querido, y en parte, estaba bien, prefería haberse quedado en la conocida South Park con su padre, viajando en el verano a ver a su madre a la cálida y húmeda Florida.

Fue probablemente en esa etapa que empezó a disfrutar observar aves: en las citas con el terapeuta, se asomaría por la ventana, frente había un árbol donde varios pajarillos anidaban; cuando se quedaba solo en casa, su vieja ave canturreaba para él, parada sobre su hombro, hasta que murió unos años después ; de camino a la escuela podía ver a las aves migrar en el cielo, yéndose lejos de South Park; y cada vez que las veía, cada vez que recordaba los silbidos de su perico, Tweek sentía celos, porque él quería migrar, cantar en la situación mas adversa, pero simplemente no podía, el divorcio repentino y violento de sus padres solo pudo tener repercusiones, después de tales eventos, Tweek decidió no volver a confiar en nadie, pues toda promesa, firmada por un papel o no, era rompible; dejo de ir a las terapias, aceptó que era simplemente inútil y nada podría cambiar eso; también había perdido toda esperanza en aquel sentimiento que todos llamaban "amor", creía que eran solo un montón de patrañas relacionadas con reacciones químicas en el cerebro que afectaban al sistema nervioso; aceptó a seguir los lineamientos y expectativas de los demás y no las propias, pues así todo era mucho mas sencillo; y sin embargo, tenía momentos en que el enojo, la tristeza y la rutina le carcomía, como llenando su pecho de enormes piedras que le mantenían adherido al suelo, atrapado, enjaulado, era entonces que concluía que sería mejor ser un ave, pues todas esas preocupaciones se quedaría de lado, en la tierra, y él tendría alas para volar.

Esa filosofía dio paso a la soledad, al introversión; dejó de asistir a las fiestas a la que le invitaban, dejó de buscar a sus amigos, dejó de interactuar, hasta que la gente al parecer comprendió el mensaje y dejaron de ponerle atención. Tweek era el chico extraño que se sentaba solo en la cafetería, en el salón, al que era común ver con un libro en mano, Tweek era alguien que no los necesitaba y que no necesitaban; el rubio era mas un robot con ligeros tics de comportamiento que una persona de carne y hueso.

Al menos algo relativamente bueno salió de la situación, Tweek pasaba tanto tiempo estudiando y leyendo que pronto superó a sus compañeros con creces, logrando que lo moviesen de generación, adelantándolo dos niveles, tomando las clases mas difíciles, aprobándolas con honores; encontraba algo de consuelo entre el estudio, le hacia sentirse mas o menos útil, sin embargo, no se hubiese cambiado de clase de no ser por la insistencia de su padre de hacerlo, Tweek no tenía expectativa alguna de su nueva situación, pero Richard Tweak lucía orgulloso, casi feliz, era la primera vez que lo veía contento desde el divorcio de su madre, y a él honestamente no le importaba, simplemente se dejaba llevar; no es como si las cosas fuesen a cambiar mucho, las escuela para él sería lo mismo con sus compañeros de siempre que con nuevos compañeros, seguiría siendo el antisocial, solamente sería el antisocial mas joven de la clase; el rubio se limitó a hacer lo que su padre le ordenaba, sin esperar nada de la situación, sin nada que le emocionase, sin nada que le hiciese sentir vivo…

Y luego se encontró con Christophe Delorne.

Sucedió en las afueras de la cafetería que su padre manejaba, era un viernes, y Tweek estaba a meses de graduarse del High School a la corta edad de 15 años; sacó la basura que se había juntado durante el día, la puerta de los empleados daba a un callejón que mas parecía sacado de una película, conformado por puro ladrillo y varios botes de basura llenos, algunos gatos estaban en el techo, esperando el momento para husmear entre las bolsas; pero había algo discordante ese día, un castaño recargado en la pared, cerca de la salida del callejón, en su mano izquierda tenía un café, en la derecha, una especie de cigarrillo que mas bien parecía un rollo de marihuana; Tweek no sabía que había en aquel extraño que no podía dejar de mirarle, su vista estaba fija en aquel chico, y por mas que se recordase que era de mala educación observar a alguien de esa manera, no podía dejar de hacerlo; aquel chico no se inmuto, siguió tomando de su café y fumando sin preocupación alguna, mientras que a sus pies, unos pequeños pajarillos brincoteaban contentos, intentando recoger migajas de algo entre la nieve; Tweek le siguió mirando fijamente hasta que reentró a la cafetería, pero la imagen de aquel chico tatuada en su memoria.

El rubio sacó la basura al día siguiente, el chico estaba ahí de nuevo, fumando aquel rollo muy parecido a la marihuana y con un café en mano, el rubio una vez mas se quedo hipnotizado por su figura, podía escuchar a lo lejos el cantar de varias aves, haciendo de música de fondo a aquella visión tan interesante; el castaño siguió bebiendo muy tranquilo, sin notar la presencia de aquel rubio; Tweek le dirigió una ultima mirada antes de cerrar la puerta trasera. No fue hasta el tercer día que al fin hubo interacción, cuando Tweek salió con aquellas bolsas negras, mirando a la única entrada al callejón, esperando ver al castaño, él no estaba ahí.

-¿A quien buscas?- preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, un acento increíblemente fuerte se hizo presente, a Tweek le costó entenderle al principio –Te hice una pregunta crètin, y hazme el favor de darte la vuelta y mirarme cuando te habló- Tweek estaba asustado, sentía cada vello en su cuerpo erizarse, ese tipo lo iba a matar, de eso estaba seguro, siguió la orden con lentitud, tratando, según él, de postergar su vida

-Yo- susurró, mientras al fin, quedaba frente a frente con el castaño –yo no… no buscaba… no era mi intención…-

-Pardon?- preguntó el castaño, Tweek de inmediato supo que era francés – No entendí palabra alguna de lo que dijiste, ¿podrías hablar claramente, y en un idioma que pueda entender?- el rubio tragó en seco, nervioso.

-Lo lamento- dijo Tweek, no solo disculpándose por su tartamudeo, si no también por las miradas que le había dedicado en esos dos días –no era mi intención molestarte, no lo volveré a hacer… por favor no me mates- suplicó, aunque en esos entonces, no estaba muy seguro de porque pedía conservar su vida, cuando en realidad la detestaba. El francés no llevaba café ese día, pero entre sus manos masculinas estaba aquel rollo encendido, se lo llevo a la boca e inhalo, lo mantuvo dentro unos segundos, Tweek le miró con disgustó.

-Quoi?- preguntó aquel francés enojado, notando la expresión en el rostro del chico.

-Nada, es solo que… bueno, no puedo creer que fumes marihuana en plena luz publica- dijo Tweek como observación, esperando un golpe por parte de aquel castaño por meterse en asuntos que obviamente no debía meterse.

-¿Marihuana? Non blond, me parece que lo has deducido mal- eso a Tweek le hizo enojar ligeramente, habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que alguien le había dicho que estaba mal –Esto es tabaco, tu obviamente no lo reconoces porque seguramente estás acostumbrado a aquellos cigarrillos que te venden en cualquier lugar por unos cuantos dólares, pero aquellas corporaciones solo agregan una pequeña cantidad del tabaco y lo demás lo compensan con otros químicos como veneno de rata, esos cabrones conspiran para hacer de su producción algo mas barato y cobrarlo a un precio alto, si la gente fuese mas lista se daría cuenta de eso y entonces esas corporaciones capitalistas al fin caerían-

Tweek se quedó callado, lo que el chico decía no era tan descabellado, él era después de todo un paranoico, controlado, pero paranoico al fin y al cabo, además de ser uno considerablemente leído para su corta edad, había leído sobre técnicas empresariales, sobre gobiernos corruptos y monopolios, sobre lo fácil que solía ser desequilibrar las bolsas de valores, sobre costos de producción y como no eran justos comparados con el precio al que se vendía el producto. Hasta ese día, Tweek creía que nadie en el pueblo podría hablar con él de temas así, que nadie era lo suficientemente listo como para hacerlo.

-Eso tiene sentido- musitó, el castaño abrió los ojos en desmesura, como si de repente se hubiese convertido en un monstruo de tres cabeza –las empresas buscan obtener la mayor cantidad de dinero por un servicio que se pueda producir de manera sencilla y barata para satisfacer la demanda, y al mismo tiempo, buscan crear la necesidad con publicidades diseñadas específicamente para alentar al público a consumir su producto… está bastante jodido, y lo peor es que la gente hace caso, la manipulación mediante imágenes y símbolos sigue siendo el método favorito para las empresas de controlar a sus audiencias-

El rubio se quedó callado, esperando que su acompañante diese una opinión al respecto; sobre como podía encontrarse el mismo producto a un precio mas bajo si se sabía buscar, sobre como el "branding" estaba endeudando a la población de primer mundo, sobre impuestos innecesarios y muchas cosas mas, pero el castaño no lo hizo, caminó hacía Tweek con decisión, mientras seguía inhalando aquel extraño rollo con cautela.

-Quelle surprise, un americano rubio e inteligente, algo que no se ve todos los días- dijo con desdén, pero en sus ojos se notaba que no quería ser grosero, mas bien, su mirada era suave hacia el chico, quien era notablemente mas pequeño en comparación al francés –Comment tu t'appelles?- el rubio sabía suficiente francés para entender su pregunta.

-Me llamó Tweek-

-Twi- susurró el francés, su acento impidiendo que pudiese decir la "K" –nombre interesante, me llamó Christophe- el rubio le miró extrañado, una memoria borrosa haciéndose presente.

-¿Christophe Delorne? ¿El chico que ayudó con el rescate de Terrance y Phillip?-

-Oui, ¿fuiste parte del movimiento? Porque sinceramente, no te recuerdo-

-No necesariamente, los apoyé, pero en ese entonces estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo, así que fui solo a unas cuantas juntas y luego deje de asistir-

-Entiendo- dijo, dando un sorbo a su café, Tweek se fijo aun mas en su rostro, en lo cuadrada que era su barbilla, en sus labios delgados y tensos, en su nariz recta, en sus ojos casi negros y las ojeras que le rodeaban, en las cejas pobladas y horizontales; un rostro simétrico y lineal, Tweek solo pudo describirlo como atractivo -¿Quieres?- preguntó educadamente, al principio, el rubio pensó que se refería a su bebida, luego notó como su mano derecha se acercaba a él, aquel rollo aun entre sus dedos –Es tabaco, no marihuana-

-No, gracias- respondió –no quiero tener cáncer de pulmón, o de labio, o de garganta-el castaño hizo una mueca con sus labios, muy parecido a una sonrisa –hablo en serio-

-Allez, Twi; probar no te va a matar, si me lo preguntas, pareces la clase de personas apretadas que nunca hace nada interesante, vive un poco garçon- Tweek lo miró con duda, nunca había fumado, había leído lo más básico sobre el cigarro: era malo, punto final, no era necesario indagar mas, una sustancia mas que creaba dependencia en tu sistema, que obviamente nadie quería que él probase; y sin embargo había algo en la manera en que Christophe le acercaba el tabaco, la manera en que sus ojos le miraban, como si pudiese ver a través de él, como si supiese algo que él no sabía, hacían mella en Tweek, y no sabía como explicarlo, no era algo de lo que hubiese leído antes, aquel cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, el calor que sentía, no era normal.

-Bien- susurró –supongo que una calada no me hará daño- tomó con cuidado aquel papel entre sus dedos, el aroma fuerte del tabaco quemándose hizo que arrugara su nariz, lo puso entre sus labios y con delicadeza, empezó a inhalar, el humo viajó por su garganta, era tan ligero que de inmediato subió a su cabeza, atorándose en su nariz mientras contenía la respiración, la sensación era molesta, así que intentó sacar el humo, pero en lugar de eso, terminó tragándoselo, haciendo que el pecho le doliera y comenzase a toser. Christophe se rió con discreción mientras tomaba de nuevo el cigarrillo, Tweek intentaba recuperarse, sentía que su cabeza había sufrido una transformación irreversible, y no paraba de dolerle, su nariz ardía, su garganta quemaba, sus pulmones parecían retorcerse ante el esfuerzo de recuperar su función cotidiana, su boca sabía a ceniza, pero al mismo tiempo, hizo que en su pecho, aquella sensación extraña desapareciese por segundos, haciéndole sentir que respiraba por primera vez; había sido espantoso, y sin embargo, con Christophe frente a él, sonriendo mientras una bocanada de cigarro salía de su boca de manera lenta, moviéndose en el aire libremente, y el rubio por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió de verdad, disfrutando de aquella momentánea sensación de dolor y liberación que le hizo sentir vivo, como si toda su vida hubiese esperado ese momento.

Fue momentáneamente feliz, hasta que ambos se despidieron, en el aire quedó la promesa de que Christophe le volvería a visitar; aquella sensación de rocas oprimiendo su tórax regresó en cuestión de minutos, haciéndole sentir enjaulado una vez mas, inclusive el sabor a ceniza se desvaneció de la boca del rubio.

Christophe volvió al día siguiente, Tweek se alegró mucho de verlo, parado en su callejón, se saludaron cordialmente, hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que las empresas creadoras de dispositivos portátiles planeaban dominar al mundo mediante la venta de sus aparatos, hablando de radiación y redes inalámbricas, su rutina, se despidieron con la misma promesa, y al día siguiente, Tweek y el francés se encontraron dentro de la cafetería del señor Tweak, tomatón un café mientras Christophe fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos (al parecer, lograba que le trajesen aquella droga de su país de origen, era mas barato y de mejor calidad, pero Tweek dudaba que la manera en que la obtenía fuese legal). El francés le invitó al parque, Tweek intentó excusarse con la tarea, pero "El Topo" se ofreció a ayudarle y el rubio simplemente no se pudo negar; aquel francés era tan listo como Tweak sospechaba que era, había abandonado la escuela definitivamente, pero leía todo lo que podía, pues según él, ese era el único medio que los gobiernos no bloqueaban, puesto que nadie leía; además de que era muy crítico de todo lo que investigaba, ambos lograron terminar los trabajos de las múltiples materias en cuestión de una hora, fue entonces que caminaron por Stark's Pond, por el bosque que cercaba South Park, platicaron sobre las teorías de conspiración, de la decadencia del gobierno americano, debatiendo los hechos históricos como eventos sin importancia que hubiesen sucedido hace unas horas y no cientos de años.

Pronto se convirtió en rutina.

Y entre mas hablaban, el rubio se sentía mas cómodo, mas en confianza, empezó a tener expectativas, como a donde caminarían ese día, si fue tan bueno como el anterior, sobre que tanto descubriría de aquel francés en la platica de ese día, bajo todas sus defensas hasta que no le quedó ninguna; además de que al fin aprendía de alguien mas, no solo del tema que tratasen, si no del mismo Christophe, la manera en que movía las manos cuando defendía las posturas de su patria, el ligero movimiento de sus orejas que era involuntario, la manera en que su entrecejo se fruncía cuando meditaba profundamente su respuesta, el constante viajar de sus pupilas mientras observaba sus alrededores, sospechoso de todo; el rubio se consideraba ya un experto en decodificar al francés. Pero así como mas lo conocía, mas se desconocía él, Tweek creía que después de años de un esforzado autocontrol, sus espasmos se habían reducido a su mínima expresión; pero con Christophe era otra historia, sus manos sudaban, sentía un calor anormal en su cuerpo, sin entender bien porque, hacia movimientos súbitos para llamar su atención, y por alguna razón, se mordía los labios cada vez que se avergonzaba frente a él, sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas de lo normal; Tweek intentaba ignorar todas esas emociones, torturándose con el recuerdo del divorcio de sus padres.

Así fue por cinco meses, cinco meses de incertidumbre, cinco meses de Christophe cumpliendo con su misión, vigilando al dueño del City Wok quien al parecer tenía una deuda con la mafia china, cinco meses de sabor a ceniza en la boca y liberación el pecho; nada era planeado, y sin embargo, era perfecto, no era lo que tenía que hacer, pero quería hacerlo, Tweek había roto su promesa personal, pues confiaba en aquel francés; Christophe se había convertido como el aire, pero en lugar de ser reconfortante como uno esperaría, era extraño, apabullante, lograba que su piel se erizase y que sus sentidos despertasen del letargo en que estuvieron sumidos por años; justo como lo había hecho el cigarro que le dio a probar cuando hablaron por primera vez.

No fue sino hasta el inicio del verano que todo cambió; Tweak estaba a días de graduarse y de cumplir 16 años, pero no se planteaba celebrar ninguna de las dos, ya lo habían aceptado en la universidad del condado como planeó su padre, pronto sería el estudiante de economía mas joven de la clase. Tweek por supuesto, no quería estudiar eso, ni si quiera estaba seguro de querer ir a la universidad, o si quería ir a esa universidad en especifico, pero una vez mas, el rostro y la convicción de su padre le convencieron de seguir las reglas.

-Quelle merde- susurró Christophe, estaban sentados en el pequeño puente colgante que había entre dos peñascos en medio del bosque, el rio fluía a sus pies, y ambos lanzaban piedras al mismo, al fondo se escuchaba el trinar de las aves, haciendo de una dulce música de fondo –es una carrera patética Twi, está planeada para que aprendan un modelo económico que apoye a sus estúpidos monopolios e impida el crecimiento de empresas pequeñas; ¿Por qué vas a estudiar eso?-

-Era el plan desde el principio, papá necesita que me quedé cerca y que pueda cuidar su negocio en un futuro; además sabes de mi condición, de las terapias a las que tuve que asistir, de los calmantes, es casi imposible para alguien como yo vivir solo-

-A la mierda su negocio, a la mierda lo que digan los doctores, Twi, eres demasiado inteligente como para quedarte en este pueblucho; garçon, apenas vas a cumplir 16, tienes mucha vida por delante, mucha visión que definitivamente no cabe en este lugar-

-¿Qué se supone que haga entonces? Es muy tarde como para crear otro plan-

-Twi, ¿por qué lo haces? – el rubio le miró con extrañeza, pues Christophe nunca había usado ese tono de voz, tan dulce y preocupado, como si en verdad el rubio le importara–¿por qué sigues un plan? Esa línea que han planeado para ti va a terminar por matarte Twi; tú no eres como ellos, dependiente de su sistema, non, tú eres mejor que eso, tu mereces ser libre, merecer irte de aquí, pero no lo haces porque eso no es a lo que estás acostumbrado, por alguna razón no confías en ti mismo, pero muy dentro de ti sabes que podrías ser independiente de ellos-

-No- dijo Tweek , a pesar de que su voz estaba en relativa calma, se podía notar que detrás de esta el enojo se empezaba a formar, todas esas emociones que desde inicios de su adolescencia había intentado contener habían cobrado fuerza aquellos últimos meses, el rubio creía estaba perdiendo el control –no soy libre Christophe, nadie en este mundo lo es, todos estamos atados; no niego que me encantaría irme de aquí, pero nadie me espera allá afuera, nada me llama, no tengo motivos para irme-

-et moi?- preguntó, aquella pregunta tomó al rubio por sorpresa –tu sabes que ya he cumplido mi trabajo aquí, el dueño del City Wok ha aprendido a no volverse a meter con la mafia de su país, me pagaran en unos cuantos días y regresaré a Francia-

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?-

-Porque quiero que vengas conmigo, Twi- la quijada de Tweek se abrió de inmediato –eres listo, definitivamente puedes trabajar conmigo en este negocio, aprenderás el idioma muy rápido, no tendrás que buscar casa ni pagar renta, eso ya lo cubren mis superiores, nuestros superiores… Huye conmigo a Paris, Twi; es grande, llena de museos, de escritores que no tienen miedo de publicar la verdad, gente como nosotros, ven y no volvamos jamais-

Tweek no pudo formular una respuesta, miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente, interceptándose, viajando al mil por hora en sus neuronas mientras hacían sinapsis: Francia, South Park, libertad, confianza, problemas, divorcio, trabajo, huir, expectativas, papá… cada palabra era como una bofetada, en cada mejilla.

-Estás… Tú… agh, presión… ¿Te volviste loco? No puedo ir contigo, ni si quiera tengo un pasaporte, ni dinero-

-El dinero y los papeles no son problemas Twi, hay mucha gente en Aduana que me debe favores, y como te dije, trabajarías conmigo, no es como si fueses de vacaciones; te estoy ofreciendo que inicies una nueva vida, avec moi- Tweek se quedó en silencio, sabía que si Christophe quería, podría sacarlo del país sin problema, era muy bueno desenvolviéndose en el bajo mundo, en el chantaje, podría lograr cualquier cosa, y aunque la idea de irse lejos del aquel pueblo le esperanzaba, la constante y repetitiva memoria del divorcio de sus padres, de sus previos problemas psicológicos, de aquella verdad de que debía dejarse guiar para que todo fuese mas sencillo, parecían retenerle, como grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas.

-No lo sé, Mole, no sé ni que responderte-

-No respondas ahora entonces; en cinco días tengo que estar en el aeropuerto internacional de Phoenix, mañana me voy del pueblo, iré a verte, y podrás decirme tu respuesta- los ojos oscuros del francés lo miraron fijamente, y sin aviso previo, Tweek sintió como Christophe juntaba sus labios con los suyos, una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras que su mente parecía desconectarse de la realidad, lo único que importaba eran los labios rectos de Christophe contra sus labios regordetes, como su lengua acariciaba ligeramente la piel de su boca, pidiendo permiso para entrar, como Tweek se lo cedió, como el sabor del cigarro y del café se combinaban perfectamente, haciéndole sentir completamente y absolutamente feliz. Tweek hizo un pequeño sonido de queja cuando se separaron, quería besar al francés una vez mas, este solo soltó una risa discreta y se fue, dejando al rubio sentado en el puente, confundido, con los labios hinchados; las aves siguieron trinando a lo lejos y Tweak deseó fervientemente ser una y poder olvidarse de aquella extraña situación.

Aquella tarde distó de ser normal, su padre solo podía hablar de la Universidad Publica de Colorado, de lo orgulloso que estaba de que su joven hijo de 15 años tendría a una carrera universitaria, el como eso no los separaría, si no que los uniría mas.

- No te preocupes hijo, la clase de estadística no es tan difícil, en todo caso preocúpate por la clase de finanzas- su padre siguió parloteando por horas sobre la carrera, sobre como él la había iniciado en la misma universidad a la que Tweek iría pero tuvo que dejarla cuando se casó con su madre, por fortuna el dinero que iba a ser de su colegiatura, lo usaron en su negocio de café; Richard Tweak estaba contento porque su sueño frustrado de tener un titulo, se vería librado una vez que su hijo terminase sus estudios, pero no notó como el chico no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que decía, a él no le importaba todo lo que su padre pudiese decir sobre la universidad o sobre economía, a Tweek no le interesaba en absoluto, su mente estaba muy ocupada en un debate intrapersonal, decidiendo que hacer.

La idea de que Christophe se iría para probablemente nunca volver, le hacía sentir tan deprimido, que no pasaba mucho tiempo meditándola, simplemente la descartaba; se sentía tonto, un tonto enamorado, porque eso era él, un imbécil enamorado de Christophe, aun cuando había pasado muchos años de su vida convenciéndose que el amor no existía, que era una mentira, un cuento para niños. Pero por otro lado, estaba el temor, no se sentía capaz de dejar a su padre solo, aun con la certeza de que el podría seguir con su vida sin problema, justo como lo había hecho su madre.

-Va a ser tan bueno Tweek, para ambos, un día vas a heredar la cafetería, vas a tener este negocio, y se lo pasarás a tus hijos, y ellos a los suyos; generaciones de Tweak en South Park- mencionó.

No, él no quería eso, no quería quedarse varado ahí, en aquel pueblo montañés, miro a su padre a los ojos y lo abrazó, su decisión ya tomada; le susurró un "te amo " a su padre y subió hacia su habitación, tomando una pequeña mochila y llenándola de lo mas básico: su cepillo de dientes, de cabello, sus pastillas, algunos libros y un poco de ropa. Antes de irse a dormir escribió dos notas, una para su padre, intentado explicar sus motivos, el como había experimentado la liberadora sensación de ser el mismo, de estar enamorado, y que no podría seguir con el camino que con tanto esmero trazo, era la vida de Tweek después de todo, no la de Richard, y el rubio debía vivirla, no estar atado a ellos; escribió una mas pequeña para su madre, en esencia era lo mismo, una despedida, un pequeño agradecimiento, y una explicación.

Al día siguiente, intentó actuar lo mas natural posible, su padre no notó ninguna conducta extraña, ni cuando desayunaron ni cuando subieron al auto, ni cuando abrieron el negocio e iniciaron su jornada laboral. Tweek miraba el reloj con ansia, el segundero avanzaba lento, recio, impiadoso; el rubio quería que ya fuese el medio día, quería ver al francés ya, quería darle su respuesta.

Christophe apareció a la hora de siempre, haciendo gala de su puntualidad, Tweek sintió su corazón latir desbocado cuando lo vio; le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa timida como siempre que le saludaba, era grande, radiante, el "Topo" de inmediato entendió el mensaje y le sonrió de igual manera.

-¿estás listo?- le preguntó del otro lado del mostrador, Tweek sacó la mochila de su escondite, detrás de la maquina de café.

-Dame unos segundos- pidió, el castaño asintió; Tweek se dirigió a su padre, que estaba ocupado limpiando una mesa –Papá- lo llamó, Richard se volteó a mirarlo y Tweak, consciente del poco tiempo que tenía, lo abrazó con fuerza –Te quiero papá-

-Y yo a ti hijo, diviértete- respondió, pensando que su hijo solo iría con su extraño amigo a dar la vuleta y luego volvería; Tweek estaba tentando a decirle la verdad, pero sabía que de frente, su padre no podría aceptarla; igual que con su ex mujer, Richard solo lo aceptaría cuando el evento ya hubiese sucedido. Se separaron y Tweek secó rápidamente una lagrima que salió de su ojo derecho, caminó hacía Christophe y se tomaron de la mano, saliendo en relativa calma del establecimiento; el rubio nunca miró atrás.

Comenzaron a avanzar mas rápido mientras se alejaban de la calle principal, pronto dejaron de ser pasos lentos cómodos e iniciaron a correr, dejando que la adrenalina recorriendo cada vena en su cuerpo, guiándolos, acelerando el latir de su corazón.

-Mon Twi, eres libre- le dijo Christophe mientras corría, y Tweek empezó a reir, porque era cierto, era libre, de su pasado, de sus antiguas creencias, de todo lo que alguna vez le ató y le hizo llorar, de lo que le hizo sobrevivir pero nunca vivir.

En el cielo, Tweek pudo mirar a varias aves volar sobre sus cabezas, agitando sus alas varias veces mientras planeaban; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tweek no les tuvo envidia, y avanzando junto con Christophe hacia los límites del pueblo, supo que él también ya era tan libre como las aves a las que siempre admiró de lejos.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, la idea de observar aves es algo bastante mío, amo observar a las aves, amo buscar imágenes de aves y dibujar aves, por exactamente los mismos motivos que Tweek en este fic :P espero los budistas tengan razón y reencarnemos, yo quiero reencarnar en un ave._

_Dejen comentario o mentada de madre y nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
